All I want for Christmas
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: El salón de clases de Marinette se ha unido para pasar las navidades juntos. Ella se siente feliz pero no puede evitar sentirse vacía ante la falta de su novio a su lado.


Summary: El salón de clases de Marinette se ha unido para pasar las navidades juntos. Ella se siente feliz pero no puede evitar sentirse vacía ante la falta de su novio a su lado.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

¡Ahora a leer!

 **All I want for christmas**

 _"Has mis deseos realidad. Todo lo que quiero para navidad es a ti"- Mariah Carrey_

 ** _1.-_**

― Más le vale que le guste mi regalo a "Quennie" ― Comentó Alya tocando la puerta de la casa de Alix. ― No vuelvo a hacer intercambio con ustedes, debiste cambiarme el papelito.

Marinette simplemente le sonrió sin hacer comentario alguno respecto al intercambio de regalos entre los héroes, puesto que, aunque su amiga no lo admitiera le tenía un ligero aprecio a Chloé Bourgueois, solo esperaba que ambas no comenzaran a discutir nuevamente frente a todos sus compañeros de escuela.

Desde hace cuatro años el salón de clases de la heroína de París se juntaba cada víspera de navidad a esperar la llegada de Santa Claus todos juntos, se había convertido en una especie de tradición sin darse cuenta y Alix siempre estaba dispuesta a dejar las puertas abiertas de su hogar para los chicos y chicas que quisieran ir, además al ser el último año quizás no volverían a verse tan seguido como estaban acostumbrados.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Chloé vestida con un bonito vestido rojo de manga larga y con corte de princesa hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, la rubia les sonrió son suavidad para luego bufar con diversión.

― Llegan tarde, inaudito ― Les dijo apartándose para dejarlas entrar. Saludó a sus compañeras de batalla moviendo la mano y luego señaló el árbol de navidad que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación. ― Ya saben que hay que hacer, pongan su petición a santa en la pared y los regalos bajo el árbol.

Marinette asintió y se acomodó mejor la bufanda verde que tenía alrededor del cuello, sabia que su deseo navideño no se cumpliría por nada del mundo.

Todos los años escribían lo que les gustaría recibir en navidad con la esperanza de que alguno de los regalos bajo el árbol fuera su petición secreta, algo bastante infantil pero que los divertía bastante.

Este año, solo tenía una petición y sabia que ningun milagro navideño se lo cumpliría.

Observó el lugar que por primera vez estaba muy bien decorado, era más que obvio que la abeja reina tenia algo que ver en eso, en la pared blanca junto al árbol de navidad había una gran cantidad de papeles de diversos colores pegados con el nombre de cada uno de sus amigos.

Nino se encontraba junto al estéreo y los bocadillos vestido con una camisa desordenada y pantalones de vestir negros, era más que obvio que no todos iban a vestirse igual de formales que Chloé.

― Iré a ver a Nino ¿Estarás bien por un rato? ― Preguntó la morena a su mejor amiga a lo que la joven asintió incitándola a ir por él ― Volveré pronto.

― Solo ve con él ― Respondió riendo un poco ― Apuesto que lleva un buen rato esperándote.

― ¡Eres la mejor!

La vio alejarse con rapidez y suspiró quitando la sonrisa que tenía hace poco en su rostro, se dirigió hasta el sofá en donde se sentó a esperar que el reloj diera las doce.

Se había acostumbrado a pasar parte de la noche buena con sus padres, pero ellos habían ido de visita a casa de sus tíos, Marinette no había querido asistir porque realmente le gustaba la tradición que tenia con sus compañeros de salón; se le había hecho costumbre también pasar navidad con su novio puesto que era su aniversario, pero tampoco sería posible verlo esa noche.

Cogió un papel decorado de la mesa de café y escribió su deseo navideño como era la tradición, solo que esta vez no pidió nada material, ella quería a alguien en específico a su lado.

" _No me importan los regalos, yo solo quiero pedir una cosa. Santa has mi deseo realidad. Todo lo que quiero para navidad es a mi novio"_

Adrien estaba en una grabación de un spot publicitario en estados unidos, se había ido hace un par de días y aun no volvía, debía admitir que se sentía bastante vacía sin tenerlo al lado en navidad, él había dicho que volvería justo para su aniversario, pero faltaban pocos minutos para que fuera 25 de diciembre y Adrien no estaba ahí.

Se había prometido a sí misma no deprimirse, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

― ¡ES HORA DE PONER LOS DESEOS EN LA PARED! ― El grito de parte de Kim alertó a todos los presentes que con rapidez corrieron hacia la mesa de café en donde estaba Marinette ― ¡RAPIDO! ¡ROSE COMENZARÁ A LEERLOS!

En un par de segundos sus amigos sacaron papeles de la mesa y la chica se levantó del sofá con cuidado de no ser empujada por nadie, escribió su nombre en el papel y le entregó el lápiz a Alix que se encontraba a su lado.

Pegó el papel en la pared para segundos después recordar que seria leído por todos sus compañeros, pero era tarde Rose ya los estaba sacando de la pared para leerlos en voz alta.

Le tocaron el hombro y al girarse sonrió al encontrarse con Nino de la mano de Alya.

― Feliz casi navidad, bicho ― Dijo el moreno abrazándola con suavidad. Se había acostumbrado a ponerle apodos a sus amigos de combate ― Espero que Santa Claus te traiga lo que pides.

― Feliz casi navidad. Nino ― Respondió encogiéndose de hombros ― La verdad lo dudo, este año fui extremadamente especifica.

― ¡Ay, Niña! ― Exclamó Alya cogiéndola de los hombros para luego moverla varias veces haciéndola reír un poco ― ¡Pensamientos positivos! No queremos mariposas ¿Cierto?

― Cierto.

El sonido del micrófono alertó a todos y dirigieron su mirada a Rose que llevaba un bonito vestido rosa pastel, a su lado se encontraba Juleka parada junto a la pared para entregar poco a poco los deseos Navideños.

― ¡Estamos a diez minutos de navidad! ― Todos aplaudieron eufóricos ― Como pueden ver Alix realmente se esmeró mucho este año, todos los regalos ya están bajo el árbol o al menos casi todos los regalos. ¡Comenzaremos a leer!

La chica de mechas moradas poco a poco le fue entregando los papeles diciendo el deseo y el nombre de quien lo había pedido, más de una risa pudo escucharse cuando se escuchó decir que Kim había pedido que Alix dejara de hacerse la difícil y aceptara una cita con él.

― ¡Esperemos que santa cumpla tu deseo! ― Recibió un papel y su sonrisa se amplió aun más ― Este es de Alya "Solo pido un equipo profesional de periodismo" ¡Que buen deseo!

Marinette giró su rostro hacia un lado para sonreírle a su amiga, pero ella no se encontraba ahí, tampoco Nino, miró entre la pequeña multitud, pero se dio cuenta que no estaban en ninguna parte visible.

― ¡Solo dos minutos para Navidad y seguimos leyendo deseos! ― Rose le sonrió a su novia cogiendo el papel y aclaro su garganta. ― ¡Este es de Marinette!

" _Oh por dios, no"_ Pensó la chica mirando el reloj que parecía moverse igual que un caracol, con mucha lentitud.

― El deseo de Marinette dice― La chica se tapó los ojos con las manos y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al sofá con lentitud ― "No me importan los regalos, yo solo quiero pedir una cosa. Santa has mi deseo realidad. Todo lo que quiero para navidad es a mi novio" ¡Esto es muy Romántico! ¡Marinette esto es…

El reloj cucú de Alix comenzó a sonar y los gritos de todos diciendo "Feliz Navidad" se hicieron presentes, serpentinas y confeti volaron por los aires al ritmo de villancicos navideños.

Mari le sonrió a un par de sus compañeros y los abrazó mientras caminaba de vuelta al sofá, las entregas de regalos comenzaron cortesía de Kim que gritaba el nombre y entregaba el regalo lanzándolo como balón de basquet.

¿Dónde estaba Alya? ¿Dónde estaba Nino?, miró a su alrededor y tampoco encontraba a Chloé. ¿Dónde se habían metido?

― ¡Chicos necesito su atención! ― Era la voz de su mejor amiga. Marinette que recién se había logrado sentar miró a su mejor amiga parada sobre la mesa con el micrófono inalámbrico de Rose. ― ¡Kim vas a pegarle a alguien! ¡Tenemos un regalo especial para Marinette Dupain Cheng! ¿Dónde estás, amiga?

La chica levantó la mano incrédula de ver a su amiga sobre la mesa, sintió como era levantada por Kim y llevada como si fuera un costal de papas hasta donde estaba la morena, desde la ligera altura pudo notar como Nino y Chloé con ayuda de Nathanäel y el hermano de Juleka empujaban una caja de al menos dos metros sobre un Skate.

Todos estaban expectantes de saber cuál era el regalo misterioso y gigante.

― Eres nuestra "Ladybug de lo cotidiano" ― Dijo Alya y la chica no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la mención que le habían dado por culpa de Adrien. Fue devuelta al suelo y Kim le revolvió el cabello de manera cariñosa. ― Por esa razón te hemos traído un regalo para agradecerte por sacarnos de apuros, y por ser nuestra delegada de la clase así que ¡Ábrelo!

Marinette sonrió levantando una ceja y luego de abrazar y agradecer a los que llevaban la caja (Incluyendo a la Queen Bee) se dispuso a retirar el papel, al retirar todo el papel se encontró con una caja parecida al de una muñeca de colección Barbie puesto que tenía diversas imágenes de su novio en las portadas de las revistas y en grande decía "Colecciónalos todos"

― ¿Qué es…? ― Comenzó a preguntar, pero la caja se movió un poco provocando que ella se sobresaltara.

― creo que lo estas viendo del lado incorrecto, Bicho ― Interrumpió Nino haciendo que la chica caminara alrededor de la caja para encontrarse con una gigantesca sorpresa.

― ¿Adrien? ¿Es una broma? ― Miró a Nino que señalaba a Rose y poco a poco los unos a los otros se estaban señalando los unos a los otros echándose la culpa de la idea.

Dentro de la caja estaba Adrien sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas, vestía un chaleco navideño que ella reconoció al instante, su madre se lo había hecho a Adrien como regalo de navidad. Tenia unos jeans y un regalo de navidad entre sus manos.

― ¡Hola bichito! ― Exclamó ― ¿Me sacan de aquí? ¡No puedo respirar!

Abrió una de las solapas lateral y con cuidado su novio salió de la caja tomando una gran bocanada de aire provocando la risa de sus compañero.

Marinette siguió observándolo sin creer que estuviera frente a ella. ¡Su novio estaba ahí! ¡En París!.

Saltó a sus brazos provocando que lanzara al piso el regalo para poder abrazar a su novia con fuerza al ritmo de una canción de Mariah Carrey.

― ¡Démosle privacidad a los tortolitos! ― Exclamó la morena desde la mesa, al momento en que señalaba a Juleka para que subiera el volumen de la música.

La chica de cabello negro azulado cerró los ojos dejándose abrazar por su novio, no había ningún regalo que se le comparara a tener a Adrien a su lado.

― ¿No vas a soltarme? ― Preguntó el rubio sonriendo pero la chica negó varias veces ― Te extrañé. Feliz Navidad, Marinette.

― Feliz Navidad, Adrien.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de la escritora:**

 **¡Feliz Navidad, Bichitos! Wooow Hace mucho no los llamaba de esa manera, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño relato navideño, se me han ido alguna faltas de ortografía pero espero puedan comprender que literal me estoy quedando dormida sobre el teclado.**

 **¡Los amo un montón!**

 **Para más relatos navideños pásense por mi perfil, sé que alguno puede gustarles (¿**

 **Un besote, Holly**


End file.
